Unexpected
by Anbu-Neko-Chan
Summary: After, Ed's torment goes to far it ends in a unexpected way which force Carol and her daughter, Sophia to leave their home. They get rid of a problem that only lead them to more difficult ones. Can Sophia and Carol finally celebrate their freedom without trouble? AU


**Unexpected**

**I do not own The Walking Dead**

**WARNING: Sophia is OCC**

"Come here, You little bitch! " Yelled a deep male voice. "No, Ed!" Shouted a female. If you were inside the house, you could hear the echo of a smack. You could hear the wimpers, the sobbing, and the suffering of the young woman and girl. Who are the young woman and young girl? You ask.

This is The story of Carol and Sophia. This is who they truly are. And this is how it all begins

Their Freedom

...

_Earlier..._

Sophia sits on her bedroom floor, She attempts to block out the noise. But, the attempts are proved useless. As she hears her so-called father insult her mother. She hears the words fat, slutty, ugly, hideous, undesireable. All the things, She knows are not true. She tried to call the police one night, but it only resulted in her in the hostipal and a scar on her abdomen. She shivers in fear at the memory, she then heard footsteps coming near her bedroom. She quietly runs to her tiny closet. "NO!" Sophia hears, then hears a huge THUMP! Then, She hears feet shuffling. "Come here, you little bitch!" Shouted Ed. "No, ED!" Shouts her mother. She wishes her mother would leave that dreadful man and take her as well. The noises got louder and the voices increased. "NO ED!" Screams Carol. Sophia was getting more scared. She got out of her closet and runs to the hallway. To see Ed with a gun and her mother trying to take the gun away from her. Carol knees her husband's groin. He grunts and falls in pain. Carol slaps him hard and kicks him in the ground. The gun falls from Carol and scatters toward Sophia. She bend down and grabbed the gun. She aims toward Ed. Carol stops attacking Ed and gets up. "Sophia, baby. Give me the gun." She said in a soft tone. She almost wanted too. But, no Sophia has a mission to complete. "Give me the fucking gun! You little slut!" Shouts Ed. Sophia gave Ed, a hatred-filled glare. "Go to hell, you fat fuck!" She yells. Ed lunges at her, but he was too slow. A gunshot echo through the house and the neighborhood as well. The thump of a body, however wasn't. (A/N: Listen to the song called: Blood on my name by The Wright Brothers, it suits the situtaion) Carol gapes at Sophia and falls to the ground. "I was suppose to be the one to shoot him! Not, my innocent baby girl." Carol says to herself. Sophia's eyes widen, she never thought she would have the guts to pull the trigger.

"We got to get out of here!"

She runs upstairs and packs their stuff in a luggage. She searches Ed's corpse for money. She finds a lot of money including hers. "You bastard, I hope you rot in hell." She whispers. She grabs Sophia's hand, who was still in shock. Carol and Sophia got inside Carol's car, A 1979 Jeep Cherokee. She drives out of the driveway, not once did they look back. They got out just as the cops barely turn the corner of their street and towards their prison that they never called home.

"I'm sorry, you had to do that Sophia." Carol sobs and wipes her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm a terrible mother." Her sobs increases. "No, you're not. If you were, You would've let that terrible man harm me. And it was either us or him. It just had to be him, I wanted to protect you in return, mama. But, not this way. " She whispers and looks out the window.

They drive out of South Georgia and decide to rest when they reach North Georgia. "Sophia, We will be on the run from the cops. So, You and me are going to dye our hair when we get to the nearest hotel in North Georgia, you hear me?" She asks sweetly. Sophia nods her head.

Sophia tried to sleep, but everytime she closes her eyes she sees the terrible deed she had done. She didn't want to worry her mama though. She just looked outside the window. They pass a sign: You're now leaving South Georgia. Sophia sighed and looks at her mama. Who still has tears in her eyes.

"We're here." She said. Sophia glances up to see a Motel. Sophia inspects the buliding it look sleezy. Sophia glances at the corner of the motel to see a man walk into one of the motels with a slutty woman. Sophia's nose scrunched up in disgust. She looks at her mom. "Are we really staying here?" She looks at her mother. Carol nodded. "For now. Now, Listen up Sweetie. The gun that you have needs to be hidden. We need to dye our hair black or whatever color you want as long as it's a natural hair color. Then, We're gonna change our names." She explains to Sophia. "Am I still going to school?" Sophia asks. Carol nods. Sophia huffs in disappointment which made Carol giggle. Carol drives out of the motel parking alot. "Where are we going, mama?" Asks Sophia. "To buy our hairdye. I'm getting black dye and you?" She asks. "Auburn." She quietly says. Carol and Sophia get out of the car. They enter the store and Sophia looks around. She felt like they don't belong there. She looks at the ruff looking man glaring down at her. She squeaks quietly and bumps into someone. She fell to the ground and looks up to see a big man. He looks down on her and grabs a fistful of her shirt. "YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU MADE ME DROP MY 12 PACK!" Shouted the big man. She screams. "I'M SORRY, PLEASE LET GO ME!" The man raised his arm ready to strike her, but the strike never occur. Sophia looks up to see what stop the punch. It was her mama who grabbed the man's arm. "Don't strike my daughter, Asshole." She barely could stop the punch but she somehow did. The man drops Carol and tower over her. Carol glares at him. The man grabs Carol's tiny throat and starts to put pressure on her throat. Sophia attacks the man. "LET GO!" She kicks the man, but it had no effect. He turn around and kicked Sophia's already bruised stomach. She squeaks. Before, the man could beat Sophia anymore, Two ruff looking man attack the man. "You like hitting women, Don't ya asshole!" Shouted a younger man as he punch the man in the jaw which cracked. Carol fell out of his grip. "Asshole, How do you like this!?" Shouts a older man as he kicked the man's abdomen. Carol runs toward Sophia and checks her daughter for wounds. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "It's okay, it's my fault." Carol hugs her. She helps Sophia up. Sophia whimpers in pain. Carol lifts up Sophia's shirt to see a bruise on her abdomen. "Y'all need to go to the hostipal." Says The younger man. "We can't." Responds Carol. "Why?" Asks the older man who seems suspisious of the two. "We just can't, but thanks for saving us." The men nod at her and turn around to leave. "Wait." She calls. They turn around. "Can I know your names?" She ask. The older man smirks and smugly says: The Dixons. And they left the girls who gape at them. After The Dixons left, Carol bought the hair-dye and medical supplies and immedatley left the store. When they got inside the car, Carol turns toward Sophia. "When we finish changing our names, you will go to school and I will find a job. One that will let me leave early enough to pick you up." She explains to Sophia. Sophia nods. "I love you." She kisses Sophia's forhead. "I Love you too." They drove off. Carol pulls in the Motel's parking lot and they walk inside the Motel's lobby. They check in a room and left to their rooms. The room smells terrible and there was cockroaches that are the size of erasers on the walls. Sophia squeaks in fear as a cockroach crawls from underneath the bed. The beds look dusty and unclean. Sophia sits on a bed as did Carol. Carol digs through the bag and takes out the supplies. She gives Sophia Ibuprofen and water. She puts a healing cream on her abdomen. After the healing process they walk to the restroom. Carol grabs the Aburun hair-dye. She grabs gloves and starts to dye her hair. (A/n: I don't know how to dye hair, sorry) After, Sophia's hair dried. She looks up in the mirror and smiles at her new look. It was mommy's turn. Sophia sits on the closed toliet seat and watched Carol dye her hair. Carol finishes and looks up. Her once blonde curly hair is now black. She felt like a new person, but not in a good way. Not like she hoped to be one day. After, Bidding each other goodnight they fell asleep in each others arms. It was a bad day, but in the end they are still together and that's all that matters.

**I hope y'all like my first chapter! I know Sophia is kinda OCC but I didn't know how to start the story :P And to the readers for 'The Walking Dead according to Facebook.' I will update tomorrow maybe depending how lazy I am.**


End file.
